csifandomcom-20200225-history
Just Murdered
Just Murdered is the twenty-first episode in season five of CSI: Miami. Synopsis A contentious divorce turns deadly when the husband's mistress is murdered and other dead bodies follow. Plot Peace on Miami's Star Island is shattered when Hank and Laurie Atherton begin a huge fight, complete with a chainsaw and a shotgun, on Hank's boat. The police break up the fight only to discover the body of Mandy Felding, Hank's trainer and girlfriend, inside the Athertons' home, which is divided in half by a state of the art laser system. Their son Nathan tells the CSIs that the warring couple is working out a not-so-civil divorce. Before the CSIs can properly begin their investigation, another body connected to the Atherton's turns up: Stan Lockwood, who bought Hank's precious car from Laurie for a mere $200, is found dead beside the car, the keys nearby in a fire ant nest. Delko pulls a shoe print from the car door, which was kicked in, smashing Stan's head. Natalia finds semen in Mandy's body that belongs to her husband, Todd, and Horatio is able to get him to confess to killing her. Carmen Henney, who is unjustly collecting money from Delko from a scam, shows up at the lab and is surprised when Delko doesn't recognize her. After the shoe print on the car is matched to Paul Warner, the pool boy, Laurie Atherton's lawyer, Stacy Wakeman moves to have the evidence dismissed based on Delko's recent injuries in a shooting. Carmen backs her up and the evidence is dismissed. Going back to square one, Delko, who is now on desk duty theorizes that because the red ant bites on Paul's arms didn't go all the way up them that the pool boy might have been wearing a jacket. The CSIs obtain Paul's jacket and when Natalia discovers skin cells caught in the zipper that match Stan, it's all over for the pool boy. The Athertons are at the heart of another domestic disturbance when their safe deposit box is released and both race to the bank, only to find it empty. They're arrested, and in order for their lawyers to continue to represent them, they're forced to sign over the deed to their house. When Calleigh joins Nathan to pay a visit to Alex Comdon, Hank's lawyer, she's shocked to find him dying, the victim of a fatal stab wound. Horatio confronts Stacy, who breaks client confidentiality while defending herself, giving the CSI a way to get her disbarred--and Delko reinstated. Working on a clue from Nathan, Calleigh and Delko search the Atherton's house and find the weapon used to kill Comdon--the knife the Athertons used to cut their wedding cake. Dual interrogations reveal that the Athertons, after finding their safe deposit box looted confronted Comdon, and, after learning he'd appropriated the contents, killed him. Both Athertons are arrested, and Nathan drives off after lamenting to Calleigh that his parents fought over their material possessions, but never him. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * Eve Mauro as Carmen Henney * Patrick Cassidy as Hank Atherton * Kelly Carlson as Laurie Atherton * Johnny Pacar as Nathan Atherton * Dwayne Macopson as Todd Felding * Monique Cash as Mandy Felding * Anthony Azizi as Allen Comden * Rachel Quaintance as Stacey Wakeman * Jordan Woolley as Paul Warner * Con Schell as Stan Lockwood * Damien Leake as Judge Berber * Cutter Garcia as Drew Benson (uncredited) See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes